Okami Densetsu Amashin
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Amaterasu meets Tesshin and falls in love, three months later, Amashin is born. However, this is only the start of a great adventure for Amashin. Time for her to follow the path like her mother and half-brother!
1. Chapter 1

Okami Densetsu Amashin

Ginga/Okami crossover

Chapter 1-Amaterasu and Tesshin meet

It was raining heavily and thunder was booming loudly, a white wolf with fur as white as snow was running to avoid getting wet. Her children were running next to her. She managed to find an old tree stump, "Come on kids, let's get under here. We should be safe from the rain." She watched as her kids huddled up next to her. She counted each pup as they walked past her.

The first one was Rinku-the Grey one, The shy one of the third litter.

The second one was Maxim- the Green one, The happy-go-lucky one of the litter. Samus was third-the Green and white one, Stubborn and hot-headed one. Rei was fourth-the brown one, Quiet and loyal to her friends. Bart was fifth-the red one, Talkative and cheerful. Next was Aria- the Blue-green one, Lastborn of the litter, Playful and kind.

Aya-white one. Always willing to help others in need.

Shin-blue and red one, Quiet and loving. These two were from another litter. Ame-the yellow one with red markings. Adopted after her parents were killed.

And Chibiterasu-the white one with red markings, Playful, kind, and loyal, the spitting image of his mother. "Everyone in here?" said the mother wolf. "Yes Mommy!" They said in unison. She smiled, "Good." She said as she began grooming them, one by one. "Mother." The mother lifted her head to see Chibiterasu staring at her, "When will it stop raining?" She smiled and licked him, "I don't know. Hopefully soon I'd think."

An hour later, the rain had stopped. "Well everyone, shall we go outside?"

"Yeah!" When they got outside however…there were dogs outside waiting for them. "You! Who do you think you are waltzing on in on our territory like this!" yelled a Pitbull. "Pups, go back in. I'll talk to them." She glared at them, "You scared my pups!" The pitbull snorted, "So? You walked on our turf without permission!"

"Yeah you can't just do that!" said a mixed breed. "This world belongs to everyone. It is not just yours." This ticked the mutt off, "Bitch, I'll show you!" He lunged at her neck. She chuckled, "That tickles." She said throwing him off her neck. The dog fell on his ass. "Are you guys alright?"

"Boss!" A white Kishu Inu walked up, "Who is this wolf?"

"My name is-!" Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted. "Wolves are a problem in Ohu. We need to take you to our leader."

"Can I get my pups?" The Kishu nodded. They began walking towards Ohu.

At Gajou…

"Leader. There have been no issues as of lately around Gajou." said Ken. Weed smiled, "Thank you, you may go Ken." Ken left the rock. Weed sighed, "It's been so peaceful lately, it feels like a dream." He stretched and got up. He got off of the rock. "Leader!" Weed looked up to see Kyoushiro half-running, half-walking towards him. "What is it, Kyoushiro?" He saw the wolf behind him, "A wolf, here in Japan! I thought father told me that they had gone extinct!" The female wolf spoke, "So wolves are extinct here in Nippon?" Weed and Kyoushiro were confused, "Nippon? This is Japan!" The female wolf spoke, "Ah I see the name of this country has changed recently. Forgive me for my confusion." Weed asked her a question, "What is your name?"

"My name is Amaterasu." "Amaterasu? Isn't that the name of the sun goddess?" Amaterasu nodded. Weed and Kyoushiro looked at one another. "Kyoushiro…go get everyone else, okay?" He nodded and left.

At the meeting place…

"Chibi, why are still here?" complained Bart. Chibiterasu looked at his brother, "Apparently they think mother is a threat. Why I do not know." "Hey kid!" Chibiterasu and Bart turned around to see a Golden Retriever walking up to them, "My name is Mel! Nice to meet you!"

With Amaterasu…

"_Why do they think me and my pups are a threat?" _Amaterasu was walking around Gajou, looking at all of the dogs. "_So many breeds here…why are they all here though? I never thought Nippon would change so much, but it did. Ever since my Chibiterasu beat Akuro all those years ago…" _She was not looking as she bumped into someone, knocking him to the ground. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She said as she helped him up, "No problem ma'am." She noticed the dog was a Shikoku ken, Her stared at her, "Uhhh… my name is Tesshin." "I am Okami Amaterasu the Sun goddess of Nippon."


	2. Chapter 2 Amashin

Okami Densetsu Amashin

Chapter 2-Amashin

"Come on daddy let's play!" a small pup was bounding around in the fields of Ohu. "Okay dear!" her father Tesshin walked over to his daughter. "Now Amashin, be careful with your father, he isn't a demigod like you, you know!" said her mother Amaterasu-or known to many as simply "Ammy". During the time Amaterasu had wandered onto the land of Ohu, she was not well liked at first, but once the others knew of her legend, she won over the hearts of the dogs.

"Amashin, over here!" yelled her half-sister Ame.

Ame was Tesshin's first child from another mother named Kite, who had died to the claws of a bear. Tesshin was happy to have a mother for Ame. He also loved his stepchildren a lot.

"Now children, I have something to show you. Come over here!" Tesshin led his children and stepchildren to the base of Gajou. "What's so special about this place, dad?" asked Samus curious. Tesshin thought before answering, "This where a great battle took place 5 months ago in the winter. It was between my leader Weed-dono and an evil dog named Hougen. Hougen wished to rule over Ohu for his own selfish gain."

"How did Hougen lose?" asked Bart. "Well, Weed-dono used the technique I taught him-the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. He bent the wind to his will and struck him on the head. But that did not kill Hougen…Weed spared Hougen, who had climbed to the top of Gajou. He was struck by lightning and killed." He smiled at the memory, "And then Weed was named the new leader by his father, Gin-who was the second Leader of Ohu."

"Wow, karma's a devil I see!" Aria said laughing hysterically. "Hougen should have seen that coming!" said Rinku.

"Daddy…" asked Amashin, who was scared. "I just saw something moving over there in the bushes!" She hid behind Chibiterasu. Tesshin looked around, "Where? I don't see anyth-" His eyes fixed on a Green Imp who was staring at Amashin closely. "Kids. Go get your mother. Now!" he ordered, "Me and Chibiterasu will handle this!" Samus led the other pups away from the oncoming fight. "This way!" yelled Rei.

Amashin stared at the fight that was ensuing, Tesshin and Chibiterasu were soon outnumbered by more Green Imps. A red Imp had joined the battle. "Father-!" she said quietly. "What are you doing? Get away from there!" yelled Bart. Amashin turned, then did something that shocked her older siblings, "Leave daddy and my big brother alone, monsters!" she said running at full speed. One imp turned around to see Amashin jumping at him, but it was too late for him to react. Amashin bit him on the neck. The imp flailed around wildly, but could not shake Amashin's grip. "Get this thing off me!" yelled the imp. "Amashin!" yelled Chibiterasu.


	3. Chapter 3 Life Beads

Okami Densetsu Amashin

Chapter 3-Life Beads

"Amashin!" yelled her father Tesshin in shock, "Get out of here!"

The green imp finally knocked off Amashin and swiped at her with his hand. Amashin dodged and bit the green imp on his chest area. Dark red blood began to ooze out of his wound. He screamed in pain and flailed madly in an attempt to throw her off.

Tesshin and Chibiterasu were in shock that Amashin was seemingly holding her ground against her first demon. "Amashin…how is she-?" said Tesshin in shock and awe, "She's had no training for this kind of battle. So how is she-?" Tesshin had no time to finish his sentence before one of the Imps attacked and slammed him to the ground.

"Crap!" Tesshin struggled, but could not break free. "Daddy!" yelled Amashin. The young pup tried to run over to her father, but the red imp blocked her. "Can't let you do that, girl!" said the red imp in a cocky voice. "We have something bigger planned for your mother." he grinned evilly. "Look at that boss, she's shaking!" Amashin had started to shake because she was afraid of losing her father. "I won't let you hurt daddy!" she screamed.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from where Amashin and her family lived. "The hell?" said the red imp covering his eyes due to the light. "Huh, that where my family lives! What the-!" Amashin then noticed something strange floating in front of her face-a circle of reddish-pink beads. "Amashin!" yelled her mother's voice nearby. Amashin turned to see her mother Amaterasu and her other siblings. "Grab that weapon! Use it to attack the demons!" she yelled.

Amashin slowly grabbed the string of beads in front of her. They wrapped around her neck, but were not resting on her fur. "Amashin…" breathed Tesshin. "Amashin! Use those Life Beads and slay the demons!" yelled Amaterasu.

Amashin braced herself for combat, a confident smirk on her face. "Oh, would you look at that! The pup's got a new play toy! Like that will he-!

The green imp that had spoken was promptly sliced to pieces by the Life Beads. "You little-!" snarled the red imp before Amashin charged at him, Life Beads in paw. He dodged her attack, "Damn, I'll have to run!" He pulled out a flash bomb and disappeared. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Amashin, that was so cool!" yelled Tama, her best friend. Amashin soon found herself becoming surrounded by the other pups, each giving her praise.

"So cool!" "Amazing!" "You looked so badass!"

Amashin scratched the back of her head in embaressment "It wasn't…I was only-."

"Amashin. You pulled that battle off with sublime grace and skill. We're so proud of you!" said Amaterasu with pride in her voice. "Yes, but they may attack us again, my love." said Tesshin. "We'll have to train our children in the ways of the brush."


End file.
